Maximum Ride: Angel's Experiment
by Faith Everdeen
Summary: After Fang, for those people who were heartbroken by the way JP left things. Please R&R. Fang/Max POV alternating. For the people who NEED happy endings. Oh, and the start of chapters 2 and 3 got messed up. I don't know why, but it wouldn't change.
1. Chapter 1 Max

"_Know that when you leave  
By blood about me I fall when you leave  
So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
So tell me when my sigh is over  
You're the reason why I'm closed  
Tell me when you hear me falling  
There's a possibility it wouldn't show"*_

"Oww" I muttered, as the sunlight streamed through the curtains I had so cleverly forgotten to shut last night. I rolled over, burying my head in the pillow. My eyes seared with the aftermath of the too-bright light. I closed them, trying to find sanctuary in the darkness. Ten minutes later, I had almost recovered. I inched my eyes open, trying to get used to the brightness, then swung myself up and out of the bed. I padded to the door, and went to find Angel. She was up. I knew she would be. Her sleek blonde head of hair was bent over her laptop and she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice me come in.

"Hi, Honey!" I whispered when I was right behind her. She jumped slightly, then caught sight of me and raised her eyebrows, looking unimpressed.

"Did you know," she whispered back at me, ignoring my smile, "our earning for last year grossed at around eight billion dollars? Well, at exactly that." She smiled at me, a small, quiet smile, and I gave a low whistle.

"Seriously?" She nodded eagerly and gestured to the screen, which held some complex-looking chart.

"And our total expenses were only three point four billion. So we have an extra four point six billion for this year. Just in case…" She smiled and I smoothed down her already-immaculate straightened hair.

"That's my little junior accountant" I whispered. Because Angel was only eleven. Only eleven, and yet she could easily sort out all of our finances-which, nowadays, were a lot- and invent and build all of our 'Saving-the-world-a-tronic-thingys' as I called them, purely because I had forgotten the shmancy names Angel used for them. Now that she had turned her mind to good, that is. I padded on, past her, and peeped past the thin, floaty fabric that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, hiding the corner: Nudge's room. Yes, Nudge slept in the kitchen, on a thick mattress covered with about five different pinky, purpley satin duvets. Which, right now, were twisted around the sleeping form of sixteen-year-old Nudge, whose face was streaked with smudged mascara/eyeliner/stuff and was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. I guessed she had been having another designing marathon, for _Wings_, her latest fashion range. Why stuff designed by a world-saving, mutant, flying kid was so popular, I had no idea. Or stuff with long rips down the back for the wearers 'wings' to come through. But it was. And, I guessed, the more people wearing FairTrade, organic, sustainable clothing, the better. And Nudge loved it. And also modelled it (Which led to a lot of bird-kid interview offers. Too many, let me tell you. And _yes_, that was us on that last issue of _Seventeen_. And _no_, if I had known that I was going to be bribed, blackmailed and mind-controlled into wearing _sequinned hotpants_, I wouldn't have gone.). Hence the reason she had set up camp in the huge kitchen, right next the large corner she had devoted to mannequins, sequins, buttons and glitzy things in general. Without consulting anyone, of course. But she was obviously deep asleep, so I left her to it, neat ringlets spread over her many pillows. I walked back over to the table and sat down opposite Angel. Now that Nudge had moved, Angel had a whole room to herself, which helped whenever she went into science mode. Iggy had taken over my room, after it became apparent that Gazzy didn't get on better with Dylan, but preferred Dylan minutely- purely because he was easier to take advantage of- and so I had ended up in Fang's old room. Because neither me nor Angel were going to let anyone else in there. That was _our_ room. But it was still painful. To say the least. So Gazzy and Dylan shared a room. Which, I had to admit, was nice of Dylan, bearing in mind the constant explosions. And the smell. I was still sitting there in silence with Angel, just letting my mind wander randomly, when Iggy appeared. He took one look at us, and Nudge's vague sleeping figure, and walked over to the cupboards, ruffling my hair slightly as he went. How _Iggy_, of all people, had become a sort of older-brotherly figure to me, I had no idea. It was slightly creepy, to be honest. But hey.

"Checked the blog yet?" he asked, looking up from the disappointing array of food. Yes, we still had a blog. No, it wasn't the same one Fang had set up all those years ago. We had just created a new one. Because, well, it was a good idea. And there was no way Fang could not know about it. And if he ever wanted to know how we were doing, well…

"Okay," I sighed, grabbing a random laptop of the nearest couch. We had eleven top-of-the-range computers in our revamped millionaire's house. Along with a Jacuzzi (which, from the red bikini she wore under her floaty white smock, I guessed Angel was heading to next), computerised _everything_ and lots of fluffy white cushiony things. And that is really just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to our newly-acquired possessions. Without even mention Gazzy's 'top secret' explosive laboratory.

"Gazzy and Lili down in the Lab?" I asked as I logged in to mine and Iggy's blog. Yes, our 'name' for Dylan is Lili. Why, I have no idea. It just fits, y'know?

"I assume so," He murmured back, intently scanning the _yes, computerised_ panel in the wall that displayed every recipe he could ever need, locatable in seconds. "The house is all quiet, so yeah…" He trailed off. Because _yes_. After a very complicated operation- thankfully, Angel was in control- involving peeling eyeballs, Iggy can see! And, believe me, he uses that new ability to it's full extent.

**Welcome to ______ 's blog (nope, we still haven't decided on a name)!**

**You are visitor number: 670,800,592**

**Today's date: Who **_**actually**_** freaking cares?**

**Hi! **

**Umm...Ig told me to blog, so…**

**Probably not such a good idea, this time in the morning, Ig….*yawns***

**Anyway…News on the Flock front of things- Nudge and Angel have a new power! As in, both of them harnessing their powers and combining them. Scary, I know. And also really cool. So now they can …oh, Angel says that "that's insider information" and I can't tell you guys. Because we have a plan…muahahahahaha… **

**Max**

A few hours and many lost computer games later, Nudge got up, wading through the thick, fluffy leopard print pillows towards us. She poked her head through the drapes and sniffed.

"Breakfast?" she asked me hopefully.

"Maybe…if you at least _try_ to get that muck off your face…..and maybe change clothes?" I smiled at her. "But then? Yes."

She squeaked in horror, bringing her hands up to her face and feeling the streaks of makeup. She flung herself out of the room, hurtling towards the nearest bathroom.

"Hmmm…" I murmured after her, just as Gazzy and Lili walked in, hands completely blackened by whatever explosive they'd been poking around with. Iggy turned away from the stove, and with a firm "wash hands. Now." In the direction of the boys, placed several full plates of pancakes onto the table.

In a few seconds they were back, accompanied by Nudge, practically salivating over the sight of the food.

"Mmmmm…" Angel projected into my brain, her mouth bulging.

"I know" I thought back. "The boy's a genius." She smiled at me, thankfully keeping her mouth shut. Full view of three pancakes, semi-chewed. No thanks. No matter how heavenly they might be. We carried on munching, easily clearing our plates…once…twice…

"Would someone please pass the plate?" Asked Nudge, beaming her kilowatt supermodel smile. I reached to pick it up, only to have Dylan's hand whip out super-fast and give it to her. Like it was a race or something. _And then winked at her._

"Oh. My. God." Thought Angel. "Did I really just see what I thought I saw???"

"Umm…if it was a certain Lili _winking_ at a certain Nudge, then…yes…." I thought back. I casually glanced over at her, making my eyes huge when she made eye contact. She gave a tiny nod, tilting her head to the side a little.

"I know…????"

"Well….I guess it makes sense…the supermodel girl and the guy who _could be _a supermodel?" I lifted my shoulders slightly, then dropped them, pulling a convincingly absent-minded 'meh' face.

My head was suddenly full of peals of Angel-style giggling.

"OMG," she thought through the giggles "why is that so funny??"

"Um…maybe cos it's so weird that we didn't see it coming?" I wondered.

"True…" She murmured, the word echoing around my head.

I glanced at her, and met her shiny eyes, and was suddenly overcome with the urge to laugh. Seriously overcome. She stuck her tongue out at me, just a sliver. I snorted, spitting my juice out onto the table, and dissolved into hysterics, to be joined by Angel. I gradually gagged to a stop, and looked up into four pairs of bemused looking bird-kid eyes. The confused expressions on their faces were enough to get us giggling again. God, I hadn't laughed in so long…

**Welcome to ______'s blog (nope, we still haven't decided on a name)!**

**You are visitor number: 670,800,592**

**Today's date: **_**I**_** freaking care!!! (Sorry, Max)**

**Hey.**

**Sooo, big news! Are you guys ready for it? You sure? Like, ready for a new bird-kid couple splashing across the pages of your teen magazine soon? Prepare yourselves for… Dudge! Or even Nylan!**

**Yep, that is the latest flock gossip…but shhhh…., cos it's not official. Yet. But yeah… comments? **

**Max.**

* * *

_*Random extract (but I chopped out some less-relevant lines) from the song Possibility by Lykke Li- Yep, I knew the spell-check wouldn't like that… _

_Ages-_

_Max-19 _

_Fang-19_

_Iggy-19_

_Dylan-19 (or, like, 9. whatever.)_

_Nudge-16_

_Gazzy-13_

_Angel-11_

_Hey- just listening to 'If we ever meet again' as I write….is it just me or does that kinda fit the end of Fang?_

_Oh, yeah, thought I'd say- I have all the chapters of this story typed out and ready to post. So I can do that anytime. And I'm thinking the more people review, the quicker I'll post. Cos I'm so sick of posting a new story, getting, like, 200 hits, then checking the reviews and having 5. It's not that hard, people. Just say if you like it or not._

_Faith_

_p.s. Could you be nice? Because by tomorrow, when I check it, I will have had at least three needles jabbed in my arm…did I mention I have a phobia of needles?_

__


	2. Chapter 2 Fang

"_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life"*

**Welcome to ______ 's blog (nope, we still haven't decided on a name)!**

**You are visitor number: 670,800,592**

**Today's date: Who **_**actually**_** freaking cares?**

**Hi! **

**Umm...Ig told me to blog, so…**

**Probably not such a good idea, this time in the morning, Ig….*yawns***

**Anyway…News on the Flock front of things- Nudge and Angel have a new power! As in, both of them harnessing their powers and combining them. Scary, I know. And also really cool. So now they can …oh, Angel says that "that's insider information" and I can't tell you guys. Because we have a plan…muahahahahaha… **

**Max**

**Welcome to ______'s blog (nope, we still haven't decided on a name)!**

**You are visitor number: 670,800,592**

**Today's date: **_**20**__**th**__** January**_

**Hey**

**Well, today was interesting… Angel is furious. So is Max (but Max's 'mad' nowadays is like, frowning). Why? Where to start? Well, you all know we have a Jacuzzi, right. Well, Gazzy wanted a pool, too. So did Nudge. So did I, in fact. Bad idea to encourage him. Cos he only BLEW A HOLE THE SIZE OF MEXICO OUTSIDE OUR FRONT DOOR!!! I mean, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He planned to create a little hole in the corner of the canyon- a sunny spot- and let it fill with rainwater. Except he went a little overboard on the explosives. Just a bit. And then tried to fill it, except it wasn't raining. So he and Dylan managed to pipe water from every surrounding town- because the crater took up half the canyon. Which isn't small.- and drained their water supply. And those affected, I am so sorry. Then Angel came home. And screamed the house down. Which woke a conveniently drugged- by Gazzy, not herself- Max. Who did a lot of very disapproving frowning. So, basically, we now have a lake right on out doorstep, which is very pretty, except that the house is kinda impossible to access now- unless you happen to have wings. And also a limited water supply. Which makes going to the bathroom **_**very**_** icky.**

**Keep laughing,**

**Iggy**

Fang smiled. Trust Gazzy. He wished he had been there to see it, then automatically quashed the feeling, focusing on Max. Max, _not mad_? He worried about her. What if he had affected her more than he wanted to? He sighed and pushed the thought out of his mind. Anything that made him want to go back was pushed. Max was probably just moping because Dylan hadn't liked something she'd said. The idea hurt him. So much so that he was inexplicably filled with a violent anger, buried deep inside him. He gripped the table, willing himself not to let anything show. He steadied his breathing, then scrolled down to this month's 'questions'. Distracting himself.

**Hi! I was just wondering, you know you were on the Seventeen cover? Well you all looked really tall, so I was wondering, how tall are you? Like exactly?**

**-CandyFlosswithWings**

**Um…well, hi, Candy. How tall are we? How tall are we Angel? Oh. Apparently I'm 5' 9" cos I'm not very good at growing. Iggy grows faster than an Eraser, but I really hope he's stopped by now, at 6' 6". Dylan is about the same. Nudge is like a freaking giraffe- 6' !!!!! And Angel and Gazzy are still growing, but both at around 5' 7". And Total is like, a foot tall. And we looked tall on the shoot cos…hmmm…we were barely wearing any freaking clothes, maybe!!!!**

**-Max**

**If you could change your name, what would you be called. To something normal, I mean.**

**-Salt_and_Pepper**

**Normal?? Us??? I hate to point this out, Pepper, but we chose our names… so we are pretty happy with them. I think.**

**-Max**

**Well, personally, I would love to be called Roland. If I was an average kid, y'know.**

**-Iggy **

**I think Dylan is an awesome name for a girl…**

**-Nudge**

**Why did Nudge start Wings? People had already started wearing stuff with big slits in the back. Isn't it kinda pointless?**

**-IheartYou**

**See, if it was **_**you**_** who had to put up with "OMG! Have you seen what she **_**did **_**to her shirt**_**?**_**! Is she **_**trying**_** to look like she slept on the street last night? What the **_**heck**_**?" Every time someone with a slitted shirt walked past, you would understand why we begged her to start **_**Wings**_**. (Apparently you have to have a lining to keep out the cold, because if you don't actually have wings, the gaping holes could make you a bit cold. And you can see the lining.)**

**-Iggy**

**How many scars do you have? Any pretty ones?**

**-TheWeirdOne**

**Pretty scars? Um…no. We're all covered in scars. Except titanium-skin Dylan, of course. And none of them are pretty. But my deepest scar is across my left wrist. Long, painful story.**

**-Max**

**What's your favourite food?**

**-CinnamonandNutmeg**

**Everything. Except vegetables. **

**-Iggy**

**What made you want to save the world?**

**-I'm_the_best_at_this_game**

**A voice in my head told me to. And only left me alone when I did. Because apparently that's what I was created to do.**

**-Max**

**Do you keep track of what Fang does? Do you care?**

**-I_understand**

**I'm guessing you're new to the blog, huh? Cos you ask Max about Fang, you don't get an answer. But yes, I guess. Nudge reads his blog. We watch the documentaries about him. He's doing great. But yeah, we care. I care. He was like my brother. But no, I don't think you do understand.**

**-Iggy**

Fang stared at the screen, telling himself. Max wouldn't even type his name. He wouldn't ever be a part of her again. He wouldn't let himself. He'd carry on as he was. Saving the world, just like the flock, just not the environment. The human race, who were so gradually destroying each other, for no reason. He could immerse himself in the people again, making them see that difference in race made no difference anywhere else. Nor did difference in sex or mentality…or species. His original plan, helping the mutants had spiralled unbelievably. He'd had to speak in front of too many important people. He'd written thousands of blogs, making people see the mess they were in. Fixing them. When he was the most broken of all.

* * *

_Yes I survived the vaccinations. Just. _

_Ooh, and I'm sorry I posted these next two chapters earlier then deleted them- somehow they ended up majorly messed up…_

_Please review! I know this is a little short on Fang, but he doesn't really have anyone at this point (well, that's what you think), so there's no dialogue or anything…_

_*****__Lyrics from 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence. Thank you Rose __ !!! For what? Putting it on my Ipod ;)_

_Oh, I love Fang. And I'm gonna post two more chapters today because the scary reviewers are threatening to kill me if I don't..:S hehe. _

_R&R please, _

_Faith xxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3 Max

"_You can take away all my love  
What do I need it for?  
You can take away all these words  
There's no meaning anymore  
You can take away everything  
Leave me lying on the floor  
All those 'sorry's_

_we can't go back to the start  
You can't fix me, I'm torn apart_

I wanna run away from love  
This time I have had enough  
Every time I feel your touch, I'm broken  
Shattered all the pieces apart  
Never thought I'd fall so hard  
Putting back together my heart, It's broken"*

"Why are we even doing this?" I asked sleepily. Me, Iggy and Angel were sitting on the balcony outside, gathered around Angel's laptop. It was past midnight and I was having severe withdrawal symptoms over what they were trying to make me do. Angle turned around and gripped my shoulders firmly.

"You, Max are in love with Fang. Don't even _try_ to deny it. We, Angel and Iggy, are helping you find him. Because that's okay now, Max. You're just about done saving the world. Well, everything is in place, we just have to keep advertising it and stuff. You have nothing to do anymore Max. Except think about Fang. And, again, don't even try to deny it." Her grip on me slackened, and she turned back to the screen, murmuring to Iggy.

"Okay" I sighed, and she smiled at me over Iggy's head. I craned my neck and peered at the screen. They both leaned back and looked at me intently.

"The plan," Iggy announced "first, we send Nudge and Dylan off to Nudge's shoot once Ella arrives with Total. It's better to have them out of the way, and that gives us the perfect cover. Now that Nudge is done, we don't need her here. She'll just get suspicious."

"You let _Nudge_ help?"

"Well…you know we can combine our powers…? Well, I just made sure that Fang was extra extra missing you. Through his blog. Thanks to Nudge. And he has no idea!"

"And, thanks to your scary brainwashing, I bet Nudge doesn't either!"

Angel smiled mischievously.

"Hmph. And…Nudge and Dylan…?" I asked.

"Ahh…good point Max" Angel muttered. Iggy frowned and opened his mouth.

"Breakfast? Did you miss that whole performance?" I asked before he had a chance to speak. His expression told me not. Angle leaned towards him and looked into his eyes.

"Oh." He muttered after a minute of Angel sending the memory to his brain.

"Exactly." She said, straightening up. "Maybe we should send Gazzy with them? But won't he get so bored? And he's really not so much of a problem here…"

"Got it!" exclaimed Iggy, clicking his fingers. "Total!"

"Total?"

"Yeah! He'd love it, and it'd take his mind off Akila! And he's sensible…to an extent. Perfect!" I had to admit, he was right.

"Umm…I guess"

"Okay," Said Angel, getting businesslike. "We send off Dylan, Nudge and Total. Ella can help Gaz with the bomb stuff whilst Dylan's gone. Ig, you can help too. That should keep him occupied. Max, you are going to fly to- by _plane_, you're to conspicuous otherwise, and we don't you turning round half way there- to Jackson, Mississippi. Which is where Fang will be." I gazed at her, willing what she said to be true, but knowing it couldn't.

"But- what if he's not, how do you know? And where in Jackson? It's all so vague!"

"Calm down Max," Angle said slowly. "And keep it down, you'll wake the others. Fang is scheduled to be at some tour thing there in two days. And besides, we know exactly where he'll be. From Dylan's vision."

And just like that, I saw.

_Angel is sitting, curled up in a ball, looking out at the canyon, the sky, the world. She hears the footsteps behind her, but ignores them. It's Dylan. She knows that by the way he walks…kind of clumsy. _

"_Angel? What are you doing here?" She sighs. She was hoping he wouldn't see her. She turns to him slowly. _

"_What are _you_ doing here?" She demands right back. He looks taken aback._

"_I couldn't sleep." He sighs loudly and walks forewards and sits next to her. She groans inwardly. This means he's staying. No more Angel time, then._

"_Can I tell you something?" She nods, staring ahead, focusing on a star. " It's just...it's not personal, I just don't know how I feel about it…" _

_Well, this conversation is going places! She looks into his mind, looking for something to stop him bumbling._

"_You had a dream? A vision?" She whispers. He nods. _

"_About Max." He says, finally meeting her eyes. "And Fang." Angel's ears prick up at that (not literally). _

"_What about them?"_

"_I don't even know" he sounds exasperated. "It's just Fang, sitting outside this café, called, like, the 'Wild Bean' or something. But he's not by himself. There's somebody else with him, just not with him at that moment. He looks bored. And then he just looks up. And there is Max. Then it stopped. The dream, I mean." He looks frustrated. Angel pats his back comfortingly. _

"_Do you know where…?" She asks, trying not to annoy him more._

"_Jackson. Wherever the hell that is." Angel sighs. The geography lessons had failed slightly, she supposed. _

"_Mississippi." _

_Dylan smiles slightly._

"_I don't even know how to spell that."_

_Angel laughs lightly, then looks at him again._

"_Go back to sleep, Dylan. Don't worry about it." She watches him walk away, and with every step he takes, he loses a little of that particular memory. By the time he's back in bed, it's gone._

_Because Angel has a plan._

"And now I'm going there?" I asked Angel. She smiled at my cooperation and nodded.

"Don't follow the vision. Just do whatever you feel like doing. Fang will come to you." She smiled, a tired, worried smile.

"What next?" I needed to know. I didn't know what I was going to do then. She shook her head slowly.

"That, Max, is up to you. We can't decide that for you."

Well, crap.

* * *

_Helllooooo!_

_Dontcha just love Dudge! I, personally, don't know why that whole idea wasn't obvious from the start! I mean, why bother with the girl who is perfect for you when you can have moody, hostile Max??? Who already has a little soul-mate person?? Jeezum people. And, also Dudge gets Dylan out of the way so Fang can't get all jealous. _

_I'm guessing if you're reading this you've read Fang? Opinions? Any more members of the We Hate JP club? *looks hopefully at the screen*_

_Please R&R!!! Muchos appreciation! :D_

_*Broken, Leona Lewis_

_Thank you, all the people who inspired me. But I'm gonna save all that for the end. Which is not yet! This is one out of control oneshot…_

_Faith xxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4 Fang

"_A place to crash  
I got you  
No need to ask  
I got you  
Just get on the phone  
I got you  
Come and pick you up  
If I have to_

What's weird about it  
Is we're right at the end  
And mad about it  
Just figured it out in my head

_I'm proud to say  
I got you_

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be all right  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be all right  
And when you need a place  
To run to  
For better or worse  
I got you"*

**Welcome to ______'s blog (nope, we still haven't decided on a name)!**

**You are visitor number: 670,800,592**

**Today's date: **_**I**_** freaking care!!! (Sorry, Max)**

**Hey.**

**Sooo, big news! Are you guys ready for it? You sure? Like, ready for a new bird-kid couple splashing across the pages of your teen magazine soon? Prepare yourselves for… Dudge! Or even Nylan!**

**Yep, that is the latest flock gossip…but shhhh…., cos it's not official. Yet. But yeah… comments? **

**Max.**

Fang stared blankly at the screen, trying to work out how he felt about it. On, one hand, Max was single, nothing was going on with Dylan and there probably never had been. On the other hand, Max was single and alone. It hurt him to think of her like that. She didn't get on that well with Nudge, Gazzy or Iggy and he had no idea how she felt about Angel anymore. It was one of the major negatives of not being able to see her, talk to her. One of many. He sighed and, pushing his laptop of his knees, rolled onto his back on the bed. He rubbed his hands across his eyes. He wanted to go back. So badly. If Max's Voice had been bad, it had nothing on this overwhelming desire to see her. It was so strong it gave him an almost-constant headache. Trust Max to bring out such a reaction in him. He cursed her under his breath. Of all the people in the world for him to fall for so hard-

"Hey." That remark, so tiny and inoffensive, seemed so out of place in his rapidly crashing and burning world that he opened his eyes. She was curled up in a tiny ball next to him, her head on the pillow next to him. Her gaze was faraway and dreamy, but she was looking straight at him, concern in her dark eyes, and he knew that that wasn't actually the case.

"Hey, Mom." He whispered, his mouth dry and awkward. She smiled a tiny smile and reached her hand up to ruffle his hair.

"Max?" She asked. He nodded shakily. "I'm sorry, I read the screen. It hurts, right? But that blog was good, right? Sort of."

He turned over so that they were both facing each other, lying on their sides.

"I can't do this anymore." He thought he had only mouthed it, but she heard him and wrapped her tiny, soft hand around his rough, scarred one, which was about triple the size.

"Talk to me. Spit it out. Explain."

"What!?!" He stared at her, eyes wide.

"Max. Tell me about her. It'll help, I swear." He gazed at her for a long minute, then exhaled loudly and looked away.

"Max. Huh. Where to start… in the School, I guess. She was there. So was I. That was when our Flock took off. We were together, and we sort of…not bonded, but we had to stay together. We had nobody else."

She nodded slowly, but didn't interrupt.

"Then Jeb saved us. And started training Max to be the next leaded. We didn't realised at the time. I think she hated me then. Not like i-want-to-kill-you hate, just i-have-nobody hate. Iggy had Gazzy and Angel had Nudge. I had nobody and neither did she. But she didn't want me. Well, she didn't need me. Then everything changed and she did. Angel was gone and she didn't really know how to use her Leaderness yet. So I helped. And I think I managed to annoy her pretty dang well. Then we got Angel back. And we were just…on the run. And then I got beaten up by Ari in some fight we were in. And Max kissed me. She didn't mean to, she just did. And I knew what I wanted. And you have no idea how hard that was to get. But I didn't know that then. So then I got beaten up again, but worse. And I had to go to hospital. And she gave me a blood transplant." He broke off, staring at his wrist. "I have her blood in me…" he murmured. Then he looked back into the eyes of his Mom. Her eyes were the only bit of her that was moving. They were telling him that she knew it was hard, but she wanted him to go on. And sometime this year, would be nice.

"Sorry. And then so we had to stay in Virginia with this woman, Anne. And we went to school. And there was this girl- Lissa, she was called- she was…nice, I guess. And she kissed me. A lot." He laughed, even though nothing was funny.

"And whilst that was happening, Max met this guy. He was weird. But she went on a date with him. And let him kiss her when he dropped her home. Which hurt so bad." He gritted his teeth, remembering. "And reminded me what I wanted, what I needed. But Max was still pretty pissed off with me for kissing Lissa, which was sort of good, but also meant that she was mad at me. So then we left Anne's. And I kissed her. And she ran away, practically screaming. But I loved her. So I would keep trying. And then, when her chip got removed and she was all drugged up, she said she loved me. She denied it afterwards, but hey. I didn't care. But then everything went wrong. "

He sighed. "Again. Ari appeared, dying. And Max- Max looked after him. But I was scared of Ari, what he'd done to us before. Done to Max. So I left. I couldn't let her stay with him, and I thought I could stop her. But I underestimated her. Damn it, she's stubborn. And she stayed with him. And Gaz and Ig came with me. Then there was this huge fight at Itex, in Germany. We weren't there. We should have been, but they found us and attacked us too. I tried to send her help, through the blog, but it didn't do much. I swore I'd never let that happen to us again. Then we went to help these scientists In the South Pole, and I made friends with this Brigid person. She was cool. And really smart." He chuckled. "Max hated her. And she got mad at me. And stayed like that. Until Angel ran away. Which was annoying, but I went with Max to get her. And she needed me for a change. " He ran his hands through his hair. "Then it all changed. I don't even know why, but she started kissing me back. And just kissing me. And I loved her so much, too much. So we got kicked out of the Flock. Because I stopped her being a leader. And, of course there was the whole Dylan thing. So I left. Because I wasn't useful any more, I had no purpose. I just stopped Max and got in the way. Which sucked."

He broke off, staring at the ceiling.

"You had a purpose." Her soft voice broke the silence. "To be there for Max."

He met her gaze again.

"Which caused just about every problem they ever faced. How is Max supposed to work with me around?"

She grinned at him.

"Oh, so we're using present tense now are we?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"And I don't think they're so big on the whole 'working' thing anymore. I mean, fashion ranges? Photo shoots? Firework displays? That, honey, isn't 'working'."

Fang frowned at her. "What exactly are you implying?"

"How much do you love her? Okay, don't answer that. Enough to write her a huuuge letter every two days, almost. For God's sake, Fang." She sat up and grabbed his laptop. "_Seven hundred and sixty two letters_. Unposted, and floating around in your files. Every thought you have goes there. Every feeling. She's everything to you."

"So?" Said Fang, almost shouting. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. "So what? What can I do?"

She pulled him back down.

"How hard is it to get on a flight to Colorado? She doesn't work anymore. There isn't anything left for you to get in the way of."

He looked at her, finally getting what she was saying.

"If you put it that way."

"I do."

She sat up, leaned over and kissed him on the head.

"Night." She whispered, then left.

"We're going to Colorado!"

"Wha'?" Fang scrunched his face up at the light streaming through the window. "Mom, what the hell are you doing?" She was standing at the side of the bed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning madly.

"Colorado. Me. You. Max." She squeaked, her face alight with excitement. She was fully dressed, in some sort of purple sweater thing. Her necklaces were clattering against each other with every little leap and she looked like she'd slept in her jeans.

"What? Mom, I haven't even fully decided I want to go yet."

She smiled angelically.

"Well, now you have, because your lovely Mommy booked the flights and everything. I mean, we gotta stop in Mississippi but then…"

Fang groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"I don't believe you."

* * *

*_I Got You_, Leona Lewis (again)

_I LOVE his mom. She is kinda based on me, cos I absolutely ADORE Fang, and I thought he needed someone like that. __Except she seems to have turned out a little too hyper…_

_And Rose, I Got You, too._

_Keep reviewing please :D_

_xxxxxxFaithxxxxxxxx_

_oh. I just remembered I gave Rose my password earlier… 0.0_

_OOH! AND, FOR VERY IMPORTANT FUTURE REFEENCE, HIS MOM IS CALLED KIM. SHORT FOR KIMBERLY, BUT KIM. AND FANG CALLS HER THAT SOMETIMES, TOO. IMPORTANT!!!!_

_And just for fun…_

_**1. Do you think Iggy is hot?**_

_No. I still haven't forgotten the Beach Bunnies incident. _

_**2. Did you cry when Ari died?**_

_Well, I kinda just think of Ari as Jacob Black, and he's pretty hard to cry over. I hate his guts. He's worse than Iggy._

_**3. Do you think Fang is hot?**_

_. I think my stepsister could tell you. But I also kinda think of myself as kinda like his mom, so that could be perceived as weird…_

_**4. How do you pronounce Ari's name?**_

_Arriieeee_

_**5. Do you laugh every time you read the name Mr. Chu?**_

_Yes, but then I feel bad, cos I don't laugh laugh at peoples names. EVER. It's mean._

_**6. In MAX, did you laugh hysterically when Total started talking about marriage?**_

_Awww! No! I took it really seriously! Then again, I got horse riding with people who claim to be married to their horses, sooo…_

_**7. Did you squeal at all the faxness in MAX?**_

_I was just very very happy that Max stopped being stupid. Like, hysterical happy. _

_**8. Did you angrily throw your book across the room when the flock split up?**_

_Are we talking in Fang or Saving the World? Cos my copy of Fang got thrown around A LOT._

_**9. Who is your favorite character?**_

_Faxness. Yes, that is a character. And Kim, if that's ok._

_**10. Do you like Jeb?**_

_Jeb doesn't really exist to me. I have no idea what he looks like, sounds like…_

_**11. Were you making a genuine "WTH" face when Max and Fang grew gills?**_

_No. I kinda expected it to happen. In the real world gills on humans might be weird, but not in MR. _

_**12. Did you think MAX was better than TFW?**_

_TFW was really weird, so yes._

_**13. Did you get slightly fed up with Nudge and Angel's slight attitudes in MAX?**_

_Slight??? _

_**14. Which book is your all time favorite?**_

_Oh, jeez, I could never choose. I love the Angel Experiment, but I resent the first two for lack of Faxness, I quite like the third, cos the whole break up thing is just so beautiful, I don't like the fourth because of Brigid, I love Max, and I hate Fang. Every moment of it. _

_**15. If the flock had a theme song, what would it be?**_

_So many things. You can't just give them one song. But my Faxness song would either be I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift or Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol._

_**16. Have you ever imagined the flock as a band playing whatever song comes up when listening to your iPod?**_

_Umm..No._

_**17. Who do you think the voice should be?**_

_Well, I always imagine it as a girl's voice…_

_**18. Do you think one or more members of the flock should learn to play an instrument?**_

_I imagine Dudge singing together. In fact, I was gonna put that in this, but it got cut out. They were gonna have a little concert…_

_**19. What bugged you the most about TFW?**_

_Brigid._

_**20. MIGGY or FAX?**_

_Miggy? Oh, Max and Iggy? SERIOUSLY??? EWWWW!!!_

_Faxness forever. _

_Thank you if you actually bothered to read this…:S_

_YAY!!! just on Preview. The lyrics at the top worked out ok!!!_


	5. Chapter 5 Max

"_I'll never be the same _

_if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away  
Say if we ever meet again,  
This freefalls, got me so,_

_kiss me all night, _

_Don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same _

_if we ever meet again"*_

"Ellaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Nudge cooed, as my said half-sister walked in, followed by Iggy. "You came!!!"

Ella shrugged.

"That's what I said I'd do." She smiled back. "And Total really needed a break. The paranoia was annoying Mom, and Akila was getting totally worked up. So I guess it's good."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Nudge, waving her arms around excitedly and trying to hug Ella at the same time. "When is Akila going to have her babies? I so can't wait!!!"

"I know! Oh, hi, Dylan!"

"Hey, Ella," Dylan grinned. "Has Nudge told you the plan? We wanna be in LA _tonight_ now?"

Ella looked startled. "What, so you're leaving now?"

"Yep," Nudge broke in. "Total, is that ok?"

Total groaned, and picked himself up off the floor, where he'd oh-so-dramatically collapsed as soon as he'd come in.

"Ugh. Sure. But I'm gonna need, like, twelve lattes. Being so in demand is tiring work."

Dylan smiled and towed Nudge- and her twelve pink suitcases- down the long kitchen/dining/living room/thing. She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking back at me.

"Bye Maaaax! And Ella! And Iggy! And Angel! All of Youuu! I love you al-"

Dylan wrapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the door, Total trotting after them.

The door flapped shut behind them. Suddenly everything seemed so much quiter.

* * *

_OMG I HATE JP!!!_

_Did anyone else get the 'write a chapter of Fang!' email from Max-Dan-Wiz. God, if my computer screen had looked like JP just then, I would have slapped it. Thank God I didn't, else I woulda gotten murdered. _

_But I just hate the way he pretends it's all ok!!!!_

_Fang promised not to leave!!!!_

_Did he forget that??????????????_

_Jeez._

_Stupid, idiotic man!!!_

_I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_AAAARGH!!!!!!!!_

_Okay. Calmed down now._

_But I had to let that out. _

_I wasn't supposed to post today._

_But I had to get that out to you all._

_So next time I post will be Monday 22__nd__, a.k.a. World Hate JP Day (it's his birthday). So if you want to send him some hate mail, just head over to his website and go for it!!! I already have!!! _

_So._

_Hope you liked it all._

_Review wise…thank you all- no bad comments! Yet!!!_

_Stuff people might want to know…_

_-No, Faxness don't meet in the next chapter. It's 15 chapters long. That's too soon. Wait for chapter 8. _

_-This will have a happy ending. That's the whole point of the story._

_-Lili is the name of one of my best friends. I don't think she's (too) offended._

_-Fang (book) is crap!!! My theory is that JP's been kidnapped and this is someone else. When exactly was his last public appearance?? No, that's not stopping me hating on him._

_-I love all you people who're as heartbroken as I was. The ones who aren't…not so much :P_

_-Dudge rocks. I actually love them. Just not as much as Faxness._

_-No I don't need more detail. Well, maybe I do, but I can't write detail. According to my English teacher, my writing style is 'minimalist'. _

_-a 19 year-old and a 16 year-old? That's not too creepy…ok, it is, but what the hey. I had to take Dylan out of the equation somehow, didn't I?_

_-The needles in my arm were so-called 'immunistation'._

_-Bleaugh._

_*If we ever meet again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry. I had to put it in- it's my 'After Fang' song. One of them, anyway._

_And this chapter didn't use to be quite so short…blame Rose (my stepsister) for her 'at least 15 chapters' rule. She's my publisher, y'see._

_Faith xxx_

_Oooh, and I just discovered this random song. I thought it fitted the whole Faxness-in-The-Angel-Experiment vibe. Soo…here's the lyrics… (and the [whistles] bits are like wolf whistling)_

I really don't like your point of view  
I know you'll never change  
Stinging me with your attitude  
I've got the mind to walk away _(so true! it's just like when they were "best friends")_

I really don't like your arrogance _(Maybe Fang to Max?)_  
Or your policies _(see above)_  
You're ninety-nine percent an embarrassment _(see above)_  
With just one quality

[Chorus:]  
I don't mind it when you [whistles]  
Brings out the best in me when you [whistles]  
Show your expertise  
When the night always ends with a fight  
I'm excited that you wind up next to me

I like it when you [whistles]  
Can I have some please

of that [whistles]  
Satisfy my needs  
Sometimes I fake that I hate you and make up  
So you wind up next to me

I really don't like your skinny jeans _(Fang? skinny jeans? no. just no.)_  
So take them off for me _(Again. No.)_  
Show me what you've got underneath  
So we can do this properly _(This is was JP was trying to do in Fang before he realised they were too young) _

I really don't like the way you smile _(aww! mean!)_  
When you think you're right _(ohh. ok.)_  
But I will forgive you, the yoke is in the middle  
And we're chewing through the wire _(those two lines confuzzled me...)_

[Chorus]

I dreamt that you were on a train  
And you were leaving, you were leaving  
You made me think of what I'd miss  
You were leavin', you were leavin' _(*sob!!!*) _

I don't mind it when you [whistles] _(haha. imagine Fang whistling.)_  
Brings out the best in me when you [whistles]  
Show your expertise  
When the night always ends with a fight I'm excited  
That you wind up next to me

I like it when you [whistles]  
Can I have some please of that  
Take off your skinny jeans _(no, honey, don't)_  
Sometimes I fake that I hate you and make up _(TRUE!!!)_  
So you wind up next to me

I dreamed that you were on a train  
And you were leaving, you were leaving _(just mentioning leaving is enough to get me into 'heartbroken' mode...thanks again, jp.)_

_Bless…if you actually battled through all that i am so proud of you!_


	6. Chapter 6 Fang

"_You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your **faith**"*_

Fang sat in the hotel room and tried to find the right words, tried harder than he ever had.

Ever, in 19 years of silence, trying and failing to express what he felt.

Kim sat across the room from him, staring into the distance, looking blankly at nothing, her face in the shadows.

"I don't-"

"I think-"

"I _love-"_

Kim watched him, waiting for him to find the words.

"I can't do this."

She gave him a long, level look then leaned forward, balancing her pointy little elbows on her knees.

"You know when I first met you I said I wasn't gonna ever be mean or undermine your opinions or anything?"

Fang nodded.

"You promised."

"Well, I'm about to break that promise. The thing is, honey, you're being stupid. Incredibly so. You have this one, shining opportunity to get what you want. Get her back."

She leaned forward further and further and gripped his shoulders.

"You have everything I never had. A second chance."

"What-"

"You know I sort of maybe accidentally got pregnant..."  
Fang nodded.  
"Yeah. And then so I had to leave school and tell my parents I was going to join the Navy..."  
"No."  
"Well, I did. And then I joined two years later."  
"Okay. I get it now."  
She smiled. "Good. And I was living with my best friend. And then you were born. Very painful experience, caesarean or not. And then you died. Supposedly. I didn't even get to _see _you. So then I got all depressed and agreed to commit suicide with my best friend, which went great! For her. Did you know I'm immune to up to _30 _paracetamol? Well I am. "  
"So then I was alone again. And I never had a second chance. Well, except from the 15-year-old you. But a baby and a moody teenager are not the same thing.  
But do you get it now, Fang? I'm gonna get you that second chance if it kills me.  
I have to."

Fang exhaled loudly and met her gaze. He knew, he understood what it was like to want something so badly for somebody you loved so much.  
"Okay." He breathed, then smiled. "Have you been on the caffeine again?"

_

* * *

_

_That's it. Seriously._

_ENOUGH!!!!_

_Explain?_

_Well._

_So._

_Rose was at her mum's house this weekend. And, like the little trooper she is, was doing research the whole time._

_What she wrote on my Facebook:_

'ANGEL: a maximum ride novel, 14th march 2011

In the seventh book in the bestselling series, evil scientists are still trying to convince Max that she needs to save the world, this time by providing the genetic link in speeding up the pace of evolution. Worse, they're trying to convince her that her perfect mate is Dylan, the newest addition to the flock. The problem is that, despite herself, Max is starting to believe it.'

_No. Just no._

_NO NO NO NO NO!!!_

_I AM THROUGH WITH THIS HEARTBREAKING IDIOT!!!_

_THROUGH WITH THIS ENTIRE SERIES!!!_

_As far as I am now concerned, my little FanFic is the end of the series._

_I refuse to make myself so vulnerable, again and again so he can go ahead and break my (and Fang's )heart._

_No._

_Not happening._

_Ever._

_Anyway…_

_I read some of where the wind blows._

_Let's just say three pages was all I needed to read._

_12 year olds?_

_In a forest?_

_Ozzymandius(basically Fang) getting Max pregnant?_

_NO._

_Getting closer to chapter 8!_

_Oh, no this is not good. If you guys get all excited about it then it's awful… :S_

_So._

_Gonna post this quick. New Moon's out in the uk on dvd today so I'm gonna go get it y'see._

_Missed posting stuff and seeing your reactions this weekend. Got quite upset. And very bored._

_So._

_Keep reading. _

_Ooh, and sending JP hate mail._

_A little inspiration…_

Hi.

I know you know I've sent you tons of stuff and you haven't yet replied.

So one reply would be nice. For a change.

So I just wanted to say.

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

For all the pain and depression and tears you've caused in my life.

Not to mention Fang's.

And that, in my world, the flock are no longer in your control.

They're safely locked up in my head, where everything is all happy and nice and how they deserve it.

And you can't touch them.

So ha.

And don't even think I'm gonna read anymore of your books. Do I want heartbreak? No. So would that be a stupid thing to do? Yes.

And I don't know where the hell you think you're going with this series, but it might help if you read what you've actually written so far.

And _no_, I'm not going to write the scene where Max pushes Dylan off the roof. I mean, what were you trying to do, kill off your three remaining fans by boring them to death?

Sheesh. Jerk.

_Yes, I just sent that to him._

_Hope you weren't too confused by this chapter._

_Please R&R, _

_Faith xxxxxx_

_*Brave, Leona Lewis_

_And the song at the end of the last chapter was Skinny Genes by Eliza Doolittle._

_If you happen to know who she is._

_Unlike me._


	7. Chapter 7 Max

____

"_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you._

I'm running fast, as fast as I can, to get you back, just to get you back again.  
I can not wait, I can not wait, if we can be, we can be us again.  
I cry at night, cry at night, I'll cry for all the words, all the words I didn't say. "*

"Oh God. Oh no." I muttered as I leaned over the sink. "Help me."

It was six o'clock the next morning and I was due to leave with Angel for the airport. I was dressed in the clothes she'd set out for me: a long, loose navy-and-white striped cardigan, which was loosely buttoned over one of Fang's old shirts (the one I'd managed to hide from Angel) and faded dark blue jeans. Angel had insisted I wore 'good' shoes (read: a pair of 'biker inspired' brown leather boots of Nudge's, with, thankfully no heel). And I was so nervous I could have puked.

Which I did.

Just as Angel appeared to drag me out of the house.

"I can't go like this" I moaned, still bent over from all of my up-chucking.

Angel, not a sensitive bird child at the best of times, yanked me upright and propelled me out of the door.

"I'm sorry, Max, but this is something you just have to do."

"I can't do this" I whimpered to Angel.

We were standing in the airport and I was supposedly about to board.

"Yes, you can." Angel whispered back firmly.

"No, no I really can't." Angel glanced at me, getting annoyed, and took in my panicked expression. "Angeeeeel." I moaned. I felt hot, and cold and I felt my whole body tensing up. Well, more tense than usual.

She frowned, then grasped my shoulders.

"Max," she told me, loud and firm. I winced as a nearby family glanced at us curiously. "You love Fang. Don't even try to deny it. You wear his freaking shirt to bed every night." She glanced down at what I was wearing, then back at me. "You're wearing it now. So go get the hell on the plane and find him."

With that, she pushed me through the doors.

Now I was on my own.

____

_

* * *

_

_Well._

_I'm sorry that this chapter and the last chapter are short, but they kinda got split off from another one, so…_

_And you have more short chapters coming, so don't get too cross. Not to mention the infamous one-line chapter. Like I said: MINIMALIST. Sorry 'bout that._

_And, yet again, I feel as though I should answer your little comments that entertain me so…_

_*Nothing Compares_, Pixie Lott

____

"sh!

if you've read my reviews before then you know i work with MPHKnows. we were  
suposed to be at an alternative rock party right now but i snuck out and  
reviewing  
In your story you might want to make sure the ages of two people in a couple  
are at least close.  
dylan looks about max's age but nudge is like, what, twelve.  
also try and make it sound a little bit like JP's writing.

you're just going through like- this happened then this happened. ADD DETAILS"

__

_THIS IS 4 YEARS LATER. NUDGE ISN'T 12 ANYMORE._

_No I won't add more detail, like I said: MINIMALIST._

"since MPHKnowsBFF already got to you then i decided to review the next  
chapter  
i like the ending of the chapter, the turmoil going on, and add acual thing  
vs. thing actiong and you would have me hooked on this story"

_Confused. Extremely so._

"NOT JEALOUS  
NOT JEALOUS  
JEALOUS IS WHAT I LOVE TO READ  
ok i've calmed down  
add jealousy  
jealousy makes it funny"

…_.HUH???_

"I.  
AM.  
GOING.  
TO.  
KILL.  
HIM.  
I... I can't even express my anger right now. I'm going to send him a long  
hate letter. See you when I get back. haha!  
Lots of love,  
CYD"

_Atta girl. Or boy. Whatever. :D_

"i like it. its cool.  
i'm going to keep on reading and reviewing with MPHKnowsBFF so expect us and  
our constructive criticism"

_Well._

_The key word there is 'criticism'._

_No. Just No._

_But I'm gonna let you off. Cos I don't think you get it._

_What it's like to feel so alone and invisible and be so self-doubtful and look at yourself and actually think that you are crazy, that you have actually lost all grip on reality, nobody will ever understand you cos you're mad and you don't know how to be and you feel so wrong in this world._

_It's not a nice perspective to have._

_From up here._

_And with every bit of "constructive" criticism, I pull further away from the world, further into myself._

_This is my one chance to live, properly, rather than the usual ghost-like existence I call my life. _

_No matter what this site is supposed to do, supposed to offer, I don't care._

_Just please don't ruin this for me. _

"that last song was like 13 and above material  
if you get what i mean  
i like the short chapter  
and no, you cant do detail  
im sorry if i sound mean  
check my other review times and you'll see that me and sleep haven't conected  
in a while"

_This FF is rated T. As in, teenage. Which, last time I checked, was 13 plus._

_If you get what I mean._

_So I don't see why anyone should have a problem with this._

_And I don't care if you sound mean. _

_I don't listen to mean things._

_They just float…right…through…_

_p.s. Sleep is good. Vital, in fact._

_And I'm guessing you're American? _

_Cos in England we really don't have a problem with stuff like that._

_Possibly down to the fact that we cut out junior high or whatever and just send 11-year-olds to high school, where they're practically guaranteed to become morally corrupt in about…say, 5 seconds?_

"(yawn) make more interesting chapters  
sorry if that ofended you  
im like that sometimes  
its the only way to nock sence into someones head"

_Again._

_I. Don't. Care._

_Things like that don't bother me._

_They could be so much worse._

_And after seeing so much worse._

_Nothing really matters._

_Water off a duck's back._

"Why so short?! :P"

_I had to split the chapters up. Like I said._

"Ha, I was going to start reading When the Wind Blows... But I already knew all  
of that happened."

_So was I, but I don't think I could handle it. Reading a three-page extract was enough to crack me up. It was just too insanely ridiculous._

"i read some where that the seacond part of that summary for angel is that fang  
is looking for other mutants forming another flock and that both flocks need  
to meet and that angel might end up being the heroine. (anyway we all know  
that jp can't keep max and fang seperated for 20 it's just all his old brain  
could think great chapter"

_Yep. You're right. Either way, I'm not reading it._

"I love how you made your own little ending. I did knda the same thing, but  
with mine, Fang never happened. I love New Moon tell me how cool it is, even  
though i know first hand! WHOO HOO!"

_New Moon is awesome, and hilarious if you just watch the whole thing in fast-forward. Maybe that's weird…_

"Okay, you basically just sent JP hatemail, and you want a reply? Who would  
reply to something like that? If he does, I admire his ability to be nice to  
people who are obviously being far less than nice to him. You want him to take  
time out of his day to reply to you, and you can't even take the time out of  
your own day to come up with a respectful letter politely explaining your  
troubles? Does that actually make sense to you?

I'm sorry, but as someone who actually tries to be nice to those that I don't  
even like that much, this letter of yours sort of irritated me. If you can't  
be nice to people, no one's going to bother to be nice to you. Yeah, there are  
exceptions to this rule, but they're few and far between, and you should  
really figure out when to cross the line and when not to.

Nice chapter, though. Still looking forward to what happens. I do think you  
should try to make your chapters a little longer, but that's up to you. You  
update enough that it's not too important."

_Hehe. That made me laugh. Don't even know why. The thing is, you are so right. Except that I've already sent JP so much mail. The first was very very polite, practically begging him not to kill off Fang. He didn't reply. The second was the same. He didn't reply. By the third I was getting a little hacked off, so I probably wasn't quite so polite. In the fourth I basically cried at him, with words because of what he did to Fang. He still didn't reply. I sent another, telling him how much I loved Fang and how much the book had hurt me. No, he didn't reply. So I fully stand behind my last letter. If he's gonna hurt me like that he could at least have the consideration to say sorry or explain or at least reply. And Rose did exactly the same. To no reply._

_Sooo…_

_Crying over Rose…_

_Don't you just wish you could stop people getting hurt?_

_When it hurts so much to see them hurt…_

_Please R&R,_

_xxxxxxxFaithxxxxxxx  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Fang

"_Have you ever felt so lost,  
But didn't know 'til you were found  
Looking everywhere but you finally see now  
In a room full of people,  
You feel like no one's around  
Gotcha head in the clouds and your feet off the ground"*_

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you quite definitely definitely sure?"

"YES."

Kim gave him a long, level stare as if trying to see that he was telling the truth. Fang nodded slowly. She narrowed her eyes at him, the leaned down and kissed him on the head before scurrying away.

Fang sighed and looked around himself.

"Definitely…?"

Fang jumped, startled. Kim cackled with laughter then pulled her apologetic-but-still-laughing face that she was so good at. She'd had enough practice.

He tried to frown at her and failed. Kim was the hardest person in the world to get angry at. Sure, she was slightly lacking in common sense, but she was always willing to share her insight into whatever it was, which generally made whatever she'd done seem totally sensible and understandable.

"DE-FIN-ATE-LY."

"Oooh, syllables." Kim grinned then stuck her tongue out at him. A moment later she was gone.

He looked back down at his coke, then up again at the brightly painted walls. A splotchily-drawn picture stuck to the wall gently slipping down before crashing to the floor and smashing it's frame. He hoped there was no way he could relate himself to the picture. It was something he'd recently taken to doing. A plant growing out of the ashes of something? He could relate. A statue, even, standing and watching the world spin around it? He could relate. Kim said it was her favourite game ever. He suspected she was lying.

A girl was sitting across the room from him, staring. When he met her eyes, she smiled widely. He looked away quickly. Normal people scared him slightly. They were so naïve. They had no idea exactly how complicated the world was. Life, love. Everything.

He glanced over to the table next to his. And there was Max.

Staring up at him from the cover of someone's discarded magazine. He reached over quickly and grabbed it. He stared at the overly-familiar cover. Overly-familiar in that last week Kim had bought a dozen copies and stuck them onto the vastly growing wall of Max/the Flock they had growing in the apartment. Nudge, Angel and Max were carefully sprawled over the cover, eyes dark and rimmed with smudged eyeliner, faces unsmiling. They looked scary. Or would have, if Max hadn't been wearing such tiny shorts. That tiny detail just made it all seem so fake. Max didn't care what she wore. She just threw on whatever was easiest to wear. Sequinned black shorts didn't count. On top of that, she was wearing a thin vest with a picture of _a cherry with eyes_ printed on it. A cherry. _With eyes_. And _heels_. It was pretty much the scenario that came to mind when someone told him to imagine 'uncomfortable'.

At least her hair was all messy. That made her look _slightly_ Max-y. Angel, meanwhile, looked perfectly happy. And Nudge? Smiling, she might not have been. But her eyes glittered with a fierce passion that was generally sparked by Nudge + clothes. He smiled at the picture. At Max.

He felt someone brush past him roughly and glanced up to see the girl walking past him on her way to the bathroom, glancing back at him out of the corner of her eye. He frowned. Was it really so hard for her to just walk where there _wasn't _someone sitting? And her skin was orange. Which did _not_ go well with her red hair. He looked back at the magazine. Max didn't need fake tan. Or want it. She just stayed her lightly sun-touched colour. She was perfect as she was.

He watched her picture for a while, remembering. The girl at the bar glared at him. He checked the clock. He'd been sat there for three hours. He gave a tiny shrug and gazed out of the window, trying to look preoccupied. People didn't disturb preoccupied people. The street was just about empty, other than one lone figure. He peered up at the clouds that covered the weak sun. It was so close, just behind them, but invisible to anybody looking for it. Suddenly, the sun burst through, stinging his eyes. Even after six months in the Australian outback, he hadn't got used to how bright the sun was. Painfully bright. Everything was like that now. He diverted his eyes, looking back into the street again. Straight at Max.

He blinked, waiting for her to disappear, just as the others he'd 'seen' had. She didn't. Her mouth moved.

Fang. He couldn't hear her, but he could tell what she'd said.

And with that she opened her mouth and started yelling at him, her face screwing up with hurt and anger and loneliness and everything Fang had felt in the past four years. From the faces of the people milling around her, it didn't sound too great either. But hey, that was Max. Pretty as hell, as long as she didn't open her mouth. He stood up slowly, still trying to believe it.

That. Was. Max.

* * *

*_How it feels to Fly_, Alicia Keys.

_So. I am so scared now. I hope you liked it. Oh my gosh. I don't want to post it!!! Help!!!! I can't post it!_

_Please be nice._

_I'm gonna cut down on the ANs specially. Kind of. I have only two things to tell you about today._

_1. Read How I Live Now by Meg Rosoff._

_I read it when I was like, 12 and it really really scared me. It's a little controversial. But I read (part of) it again the other day and it was so sad it made me cry. If you're in the right frame of mind, it's amazing. And if you thought the lyrics in chapter 6(I think?) were bad, DON'T READ IT. It will terrify you. So yeah. You were warned._

_2. Well, I was gonna tell you something else, but I've got something better to say. Well, not really say, I just want to sort it out for myself. So._

_My little list of my favourite fictional couples…_

_1. Max and Fang- MR (obviously. They are practically the only couple where I love both.)_

_2. Casey and Sammy-Sammy Keyes (They are just too cute. Even if they aren't properly a couple yet.)_

_3. Edmond and Daisy-How I Live Now (Literally the personification(s?) of "These violent delights have violent ends")_

_4. Nudge and Dylan-MR (Yes, they do count.)_

_5. Alice and Jasper-Twilight (I love them so much.)_

_6. Percy and Annabeth- Percy Jackson (They're actually joint 5. with Alice and Jasper, but mostly the movie version, cos I don't like blonde Annabeth.)_

_7. Bella and Edward-Twilight (Would be like, number 2 if Bella wasn't so stupid.)_

_8. Aphrodite and Darius-House of Night. (The singular reason I read those books anymore.)_

_9. Zia and Sam-Boy2Girl (I don't care if he's dressed as a girl for most of the book. She knows.)_

_10. Katniss and Peeta- The Hunger Games. (I am, officially, Team Gale, but i accept that that's never gonna work and i don't mind Peeta, i just prefer Gale.)_

_But, OMG! FAXNESS!!!!!!!!_

_Faith xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_p.s. Ok. Please R&R, But if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Is that ok?_


	9. Chapter 9 Max

"_Hold up... hold on... don't be scared,  
You'll never change what's been and gone.  
May your smile... Shine on...  
Don't be scared,  
Your destiny may keep you warm._

Cos all of the stars have faded away,  
Just try not to worry,  
You'll see them some day.  
Take what you need,  
And be on your way,  
And stop crying your heart out."*

"Casual. Keep casual" I thought as I meandered around the streets of Mississippi. Okay, so the whole setup wasn't exactly innocent: Angel had ordered that I stay in three streets in order to keep from getting lost, and I was trying to stay within her boundaries. Which was extremely hard considering every cell in my body was screaming at me to bolt as fast as possible. But I couldn't back out. Not now.

My cell phone beeped, making me jump.

**From-Angel**

**To-Max**

**14:35**

**Keep going. You can do it.**

My hands shook as I struggled to type my reply.

**From-Max**

**To-Angel**

**14:35**

**Oh yh? What makes you so sure?**

Seconds later, she was back with a reply. Stupid child. Always had an answer for everything.

**Angel**

**14:36**

**Cos your totally, crazily in love. And you secretly want revenge for him leaving you. :P**

Ugh.

**From-Max**

**To-Angel**

**How is me going to find him- proving that I actually care- any sort of revenge? at all?**

And there she was, back again.

**From-Angel**

**To-Max**

**14:37**

**Meh. Who cares? He knows you're coming anyway.**

What? What had the little mind reading monster child kept from me this time?

**From-Max**

**To-Angel**

**14:38**

**Whaaaat?**

**From- Angel**

**To-Max**

**14:38**

**Deep down in his little genetically modified heart. Just as you did in yours. XD Have fun.**

**From-Max**

**To-Angel**

**14:39**

**Damn you and your annoyingness, child. X**

I sighed and continued plodding along the street.

My phone bleeped again. If Angel was bugging me again, I would give her hell when I got back home.

**From-Iggy**

**To-Max**

**14:42**

**Just think about it all. All of it. The beach, Virginia, The fight at Itex. Brigid. Hawaii. The wedding. The letter. Everything. **

And I did. Everything.

_I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray._

Not freaking likely.

Oh, boy. I was gonna _murder _him for that.

I quickened my pace, lengthened my strides. I was so gonna _kick his butt_. I swung round the corner. And there it was. The café Angel had shown me. The café from Dylan's dream vision thing. I stopped, unable to will my legs to move so much as a step.

"_Move, Max."_

Oh, Angel and her stupid freaking long-distance telepathy. I managed to jerk one leg in front of the other, and began clumsily walking closer. A few meters from the window, I stopped and peered in. And there, in front of me, was

"Fang" I whispered, but no sound came out. And just like that, he saw me. It felt so good to see him again, for real.

"Fang!!!" I screamed, ignoring the looks I got from the passers-by. I threw my hands up in the air.

"And what _the hell_ did you think you were doing? Were you, like, on drugs or something? _Cos you were delusional enough!_ Do you have _any_ idea? What you did? I HAD TO GO ON 'FAMILY' VISITS TO _DISNEYWORLD_!!! _EVERY FREAKING YEAR_!! TO _CHEER ME UP_!!! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME _STARTED_ ON PARIS!!! DO YOU HAVE _ANY IDEA_ HOW _MANY_ RIDICULOUS HOLIDAYS I WAS MADE TO GO ON??? HOW MANY DAY TRIPS AND VISITS AND _PHOTOSHOOTS_? _Jerk! Butthead! Idiot! Stupid scum-bag ex-boyfriend! Ex-best friend!_ _Idiot! I hate you!_ You were _so stupid_! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT????"

When I stopped for breath, Fang tilted his head to the side, almost casually, and dropped a handful of coins onto the table. He straightened up, looked at me, and walked slowly out of the door, stopping only when he was within touching distance of me. He jerked his thumb to the right, indicating we sit down at one of the vacant tables. I followed him, nervous now that all my anger had passed. He sat down and I did the same, lowering myself into the chair opposite. He looked at me for a long time.

"I didn't hear a word of that." He told me finally, the corners of his mouth curving up into an almost smile. "Did you say anything interesting?"

I sighed. I felt like all of my energy had been sucked out of me.

"I hate you…" I shrugged. " I'm gonna kick your butt into next week…did I mention I'm so so mad at you?"

Fang grinned widely.

"_That's_ why everyone around you looked so scared..."

I groaned and slumped down onto the table, my head resting on my arms.

"Crap." I muttered. "Oh, holy, holy crap."

Fang was silent. I peeked up at him through my hair. He gave me a sympathetic look, and opened his arms, wide enough for me to fit in.

And there was no way in hell I was ever going to be able to resist that. I was over there like a shot, his arms around me, my face buried in his shirt (He'd grown. Majorly.)

"I hate you" I murmured.

"I know."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"I know."

I sighed.

"And then I'm gonna buy you a dog leash."

Fang hugged me tighter.

"Good."

"Good?"

"I think I need one."

"You really do."

I laughed, a sudden, uncontrollable giggle.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling a tidal wave of tears sliding down my cheeks.

"You're completely delusional."

"Yep" I muttered. "That's me."

"And I love you. Including the delusionalness. And I should probably tell you that the entire café is staring at us."

I laughed again, through my tears.

"Huh. It could be a weirder situation." Fang laughed.

"Max, I really don't think it could be."

I jerked my head up to look at him.

"It so could." I told him firmly. I looked at him, his face. My Fang. I leaned in and kissed him. Possibly a little more fiercely than I intended. But he kissed me right back, just as powerfully. Eventually we broke apart, trying so hard to breathe. Fang shook his head and laughed.

"No, I really don't think this could get any stranger."

* * *

_Ok. Not much to say. Except that I only need 12 more hits before I hit 2000, so pleeeease!!!_

_And thank you for reading this. I hope it's ok. I hope so badly._

*_Stop crying your heart out_ by Leona Lewis

_Awww….*sob* I love Faxness…._

_Hahahahahaha….oh, the irony. I actually AM crying my heart out…_

_Faith xxxxxxxx _

_Oooh, my cat just came in, soaking wet, and jumped on the table...oops..._


	10. Chapter 10 Fang

"_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

'_Cos no one else cared"*_

Fang looked at Max's face, bright, _radiant _with the disbelief and happiness and –

His phone rang.

"How's my little Romeo?"  
He sighed. "Kim?"

Max blinked at him, her eyes curious. He shook his head slightly. He'd explain later.

"Is she with you?"

He blinked. "What? Who?"  
Kim's hysterical giggling filled his ear. "Max of course! Its okay, I know! Cos I ran into this woman, like, an hour ago, - literally, ran into her – and we kinda started talking and SHE'S MAX'S MOM and she was saying how Max is HERE, in Mississippi and Angel says she's looking for you and-"

"Deep breath, Kim." Fang advised, trying to keep calm. It was too easy to get dragged into her hysterics.

"Right…calm."

"Ok, not too much, you sound like you're dying or something."

She stopped abruptly. "Sooo…"

"Yes, Max is with me." He silently thanked Jeb for giving him his complete inability to emote, because otherwise he'd be skipping around on the sidewalk like…well, Kim. "Yes, that is why she came here. No, we cannot move in with Dr Martinez, no matter how wonderful she is. Ok? Are we good?"

There was a brief silence, followed by Kim's chirpy voice.

"Oh…yes. Sorry, I just nodded into my cell phone…" she sounded baffled by her own actions, which wasn't an uncommon state for her.

"Ok. So you're ok? Dr Martinez is looking after you?" it was best for her to have someone around when she was excited, just in case she like, fell down a hole because she wasn't looking or something.

"Meh. I'm fine. And yes, Valencia's here. She's just getting coffee. It's so awesome; it's like, 'Mom's club'!"

"No, mom." Fang told her. "No caffeine. Don't you dare, not in this state…"

But she just cackled and hung up.

"Damn it," he muttered, then looked at Max. She raised her eyebrows, looking a little confused.  
"That was my mom," he explained. "A total Jack-in-a-box, don't give her caffeine, or even sugar, crazier than you. Yep, that's my mom."

At least you always knew there was someone crazier than you out there.

* * *

*_Leave out all the rest_, Linkin Park

_Aww. Kim _and_ Faxness. Could it get any more perfect?_

_Again i have two things to say. :D_

_1. Have you ever tried making dreams? By, like, choosing what'll influence them?_

_Cos the other day i did it accidentally (Watching Friends whilst reading Percy Jackson= A dream where i'm being crushed in one of those big marble Greek palaces with the cast of Friends. Not nice.) and then i started experimenting. It generally came out with some weird results, but i think the weirdest was when i mixed New Moon the movie with The Princess and the Frog soundtrack and ended up with this really strong empathy for Justin Bieber (i probably spelt that wrong). I don't even remember the dream. But it's really weird, cos everytime i see him on TV or even think about him, i wanna cry. So strange..._

_2. Don't you think different characters can all be fitted to a kind of 'spirit'. Like, the feel of their personality. For instance, Fang and Jacob Black have kind of the same spirit, their different personalities sort of distort it. Cos their both friendly, kinda angry, and just really...warm, y'know? (Also in this category would be *finds 'Favourite Couples list'* Edmond (without the angriness) and possibly possibly Gale._

_On the other end of the scale, we have the more uptight ones, the ones who put intelligence and stuff before other talents, like being kind or loyal or brave. They are the more 'obviously beautiful' ones. And, blame Edward Cullen, but they always seem colder to me, somehow. So, here's the list...Edward Cullen(duh), Dylan, Jasper Hale, Darius, Peeta and Luke Castellan, i think he's called (Percy Jackson series.)._

_The final 'type' might possibly be my favourite. Cos they just cut the whole 'These violent delights have violent ends' thing out of the equation. Cos nothing is ever violent. They're just their humble, sweet selves. And they are all very cute. They are (drum roll) Casey Acosta, Gazzy (awww), Percy Jackson (forget the humbleness), Jack (the gay one from HoN) and...somebody, i'm sure. Justin Bieber would also make the list, now that i actually view myself as, like, his mom, for some very weird reason to do with my subconcious. _

_Ok. I'm done now._

_(Nice) Reviews, please._

_Faith xxxx_


	11. Chapter 11 Max

"_Though I'm a little scared  
That all the times we shared  
Almost too perfect to ever last_

_And when I'm lying here_  
_And you are holding me_  
_I know the fear in me will pass_

_Hold me_

_Hold me in your arms_  
_'Cause I'm falling_  
_Hold me in your arms_  
_While we're sleeping_  
_Hold me, hold me_  
_Hold me in your arms"*_

Fang.

Just Fang.

All Fang.

I gazed up at him in the idiotic, besotted way I had managed to keep up the entire flight so far.

Because we were going home.

Both of us, to the same place.

And, two hours into the flight, my heart was still making giddy circles around my chest, skipping and jumping like a Chihuahua on caffeine. Which was really very sad. But I felt so _damn_ happy.

And so…complete.

And yes, I know that if I put that last couple sentences on a 'Hallmark' scale, it would hit the roof with dopey, loved-up excitement. But hey.

"Can I get you a drink?" The hostess looked slightly concerned. Possibly by the way that, despite the two seats we'd paid for, we were curled up, squished into one, like some kind of…squishy thing.

Fang grinned down at me, then glanced up at the waitress. Which, what with the fragile state of overwhelming happiness I was in, would have been enough to send me into a grouchy, annoying fit of jealousy.

So I guess it was a good thing that she was middle aged, possibly to be placed on the 'dumpy' end of the scale, and glaring at us like we were the plague. Or something equally icky.

Maybe she was opposed to teenagers being allowed to cross the country without someone remotely responsible. Who knew?

Or maybe she had just seen my picture in the magazine and disapproved.

I didn't blame her.

And, knowing me as he did, Fang probably knew that. So he was extra quick ordering us six pots of nuts and four cokes to share.

Or maybe he was just using his scary psychic powers again and he knew I was hungry.

One of the two.

Then again, I was always hungry, super-stocked schmancy refrigerator or not.

* * *

_Whoops. Just spelt refrigerator wrong. __Anyhow, sorry about the severe pointlessness of this chapter. Blame my 'publisher', Rose, for insisting I have at least fifteen chapters, rather than the ten I had all planned out and perfect. Thanks._

_This chapter is short again: sorry. I think they're all pretty long after this..._

_And i just realised i don't actually have any Max/Kim action..._

_xXx Faith xXx_


	12. Chapter 12 Fang

"_You're beautiful, _

_every little piece, love_

_  
Don't you know, _

_you're really gonna be someone"*  
_

Fang watched Max the entire flight. Just watched, memorising her more.

* * *

*_Stay beautiful_, Taylor Swift

_Now, i should explain before you all get mad at me. I posted another chapter. Go look. _

_And i'm sorry i didn't post for ages, i was visiting all my family, what with it being easter etc. And i'm going to Portugal on Saturday, so i'm going to try and post the end of this by then and then i'm going to give the first chapter of my next FanFic, Kim's story, to...someone to post while i'm there. In fact, i should probably write it..._

_Anyway, i hope you all had anice easter and ate all your chocolate and remembered Jesus etc. And my little sister says that in America, people eat all their chocolate for breakfast, according to her teacher, but i'm not sure exactly how true that makes it._

_Oh well..._

_Again with the pointlessness thing._

_Rose's fault. The little control freak. :P_

_Faith xxx_


	13. Chapter 13 Max

"_Haven't you heard?  
I'm stuck on a verse  
I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy  
I knew I was wrong to  
jump straight on into the picture so pretty  
But he is so pretty to me"*_

"Bleeaauuggghhh" I groaned rolling over stiffly, accidently shmushing my face into Fang, practically choking on his shirt. I pulled away, just a little bit, and jiggled my legs around, trying to get at least a little of my genetically modified blood to circulate. Sleeping all night in jeans was perhaps _not _the best idea. As I did, I landed awkwardly on something hard. Ugh. My cell phone. I tapped it, lighting it up to check the time.

**1 new message**

**From- Fang**

**To-Max**

**00:50**

**I love you too.**

I frowned at the screen. Was it Random acts of Kindness Week already? I shrugged and smiled sleepily at it. I really wasn't in the mood for thinking. I snuggled back into Fang and closed my eyes.

"OhmigoshOhmigosh_Ohmigosh_!!!!!!!"

Ouch. I just had time to register the rays of bright white sunlight before Fang dragged the covers over our heads.

"What the hell!?!" I groaned, almost inaudibly.

"O!!!!M!!!!G!!!!!!"

And with that, Nudge threw herself on the bed, cowboy boots and all.

"I sooooo can't believe it!!! _That's why Max stayed home_!!!!! Oh my God!!!! This is sooo awesome!!!!! Ohmigosh I might just wet myself!!! This is sooooo perfect!!!!"

We gathered that.

And so she started bouncing. Hard.

"OhmiGOD i'm so happy!!! It's like, Fang was gone, and now he's not!!! And everyone's gonna be happy and it's all be fun and Fang's home!!!!!"

I flew up, out of the sanctuary of the covers, so I was a few centimetres away from her face.

"NUDGE!!!"

She pulled away from me slightly, looking scared.

"Get off the bed! NOW!! Jeez, does it _look_ like National Jump-on-everyone's-beds-and-ruin-their-sleep Day???? Get off!!! Now!!!"

Her look quickly turned to terrified.

Iggy grinned widely.

"Max is back."

* * *

_*Your Song_, Kate Walsh

_Hi._

_I just realised that this could be percieved as short. If you too have noticed this and happen to be mad, i'm sorry and i promise the next chapter is a lot longer. And, in response to your reviews, i have to say...._

_1. I know it is impossible to fit two people in a plane seat. Which is probably why i put it in the story..._

_2. I really don't think Faxness were friends before The Angel Experiment. If you look at each of their personalities, they're both really weird, loner-type people. Not that that's bad, i just really can't see them skipping around, aged six, playing together or anything._

_3. Max and Dylan, in my opinion, would never work. Cos they are nothing alike. Nothing, i tell you. And Max would just use Dylan like a doormat, and eventually Dylan would go grey from being used as a slave so much and disappear and go and marry Nudge. _

_4. Ella and Dylan??? Why does everyone always drag Ella into this!?! It's like, all she ever did was be someone's sister, and now she's forever getting paired off with people even though she's quite obviously happy being completely normal and not flying or having too much to do with flying things._

_5. Oh, please, not Niggy again. The amount of arguments me and y little sister have over this...and also, you pair THOSE TWO off and you end up with Gazzy and Angel sitting around akwardly._

_6. This is not the end of this story. Oh, no, we still have the epilogue ;)._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Faith xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	14. Epilogue Fang

"Cowgirls."

"X-Men."

"Disney Princesses."

"Transformers."

"Finding Nemo! Ha!"

"Hey, that's not fair, I like Nemo too!"

Kim grinned widely. She was winning the argument with Gazzy and she knew it.

Shame it was over girls v. boys.

Fang grinned.

"Maybe you should go to bed now, Gaz. You can talk about Nemo tomorrow."

Gazzy scowled and flung himself out of the room.

Kim smiled.

Fang shook his head.

"I love Gazzy…"

"Ok. That's fine. Just maybe try not to scare him too much…"

Kim threw a pillow at him, then threw herself down next to him on the couch.

"Did i scare Max?"

"No. I hope not."

Kim laughed at his suddenly worried expression and absentmindedly fluffed up his hair.

"And ohmigosh, I have, like, a new daughter! Well, daughter-in-law kind of. I mean, we can have Mother's day! And Daughter's day! It'll be so much fun! I have, like, a whole new family!"

Fang grinned down at Kim, slumped next to him.

"Umm…Mom? There's no such thing as Daughter's day…" he interrupted her gently. Her face fell, and he started to feel bad, but then it brightened again.

"Why? There should be! That is so unfair, making kids give their parents stuff, but not letting them get anything back –"

"Unless you count Christmas"

"I'm _not!" _she growled at him.

"Or birthdays…"

"I'm _not! _and _as-I-was-saying-before-you-interrupted, _I'm going to _make _a Daughters' Day, and its going to be on July 17th, cos that's a pretty day, and we're gonna have cake, like wedding cake but pink, and I can get presents for Max! And Nudge! (I love Nudge, did I mention she's awesome!?!) And Angel! And then you can have Sons' Day, even though that doesn't sound as nice, so you don't feel left out, on December 5th because that sounds like the Day of Blue and you can have presents and cake and we can have Iggy and Gazzy and Dylan and Total and it'll be so…whoo!!!"

And with that, she was off, doing some sort of tribal victory dance around the kitchen.

Dr Martinez walked in just in time to see Kim do a flying leap over a couch.

She smiled widely at Fang, then came and sat down next to him, watching Kim on her bouncy journey around the room.

"Did you let her have caffeine again?" she stage-whispered. Fang laughed.

"No, she just invented Daughters' Day. And Sons' Day. With presents and cake and, like, everybody she's ever met…"

Dr Martinez laughed, gazing at Kim.

"You can't blame her. I mean, talk about growing a family. It must be kinda overwhelming. Everything's so crazy, just for us. I've just been sorting out sleeping arrangements and that's bad enough. Imagine what it must be like for her." She laughed. "And here we are, discussing her like she's a newly discovered type of monkey." Fang grinned.

"She might be. Did you _see _those jumps? And is everything ok for sleeping?"

Max's mom smiled tiredly.

"Yes. Finally. Dylan, Gazzy and Iggy are in Iggy's room, Nudge is sharing with Angel and Ella, just because she deserves a break from the kitchen floor, you and Max are sharing," she raised her eyebrows at him.

"So be good. Total and Akila are in the kitchen and me and your mom are in Gazzy and Dylan's room, which should be interesting. Of course, the whole double-bed-in-every-room thing helps, too. But we'll manage for the couple of days before me and Ella head back home."

She broke off, watching Kim as she hopped over to the window looking out over the canyon, which took up the whole of that wall, and started dancing in the evening sun.

"Yep. Your mom is really something…"

Fang smiled. Yes, she was. She really was. What, he wasn't quite sure.

_

* * *

_

_Ohmigosh, I'm so nearly finished!!!_

_I posted this cos i felt bad for not posting much..._

_And i've had a little energy rush after finishing my little 'home school' that i have to do cos it's the holidays and i don't want to fail my exams... not that maths problems followed by reading about the history of America followed by writing about genetic engineering (in vegetables, not children, unfortunately) isn't interesting or anything..._

_And I feel I should say thank you to Rose for typing this up after I scribbled it all out when I was in London and didn't have a computer but didn't want to not write anything. I'm surprised she could read my scrawl. The wonders of that child will never cease to amaze me._

_And i'm going to be fifteen in a week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_;)_

_Faith xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	15. Epilogue Max

"_What would you like to see?" Zafrina asked._

"_What you showed Daddy-_

Angel's arm fell off the bed next to me and I looked up at her face. She was fast asleep. I gently closed the book, positioned her arm back on the bed, got up and left.

I put the book back in my room and gently padded along the hallway back towards the kitchen, pulling the blinds closed against the deep, dark, twinkly night outside. I walked past Iggy/Gazzy/Dylan's room, then stopped and went back. I'd forgotten to say goodnight to Gazzy, and his bad mood at being sent to bed wasn't going to improve on me forgetting to go see him.

I gently creaked the door open, silently praying he was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth and not mad at me.

Apparently he was.

And from the way Nudge and Dylan flew apart like, well, winged children, he wasn't expected back for a while.

I just stood looking at them both, one at each end of the room, my head whipping back and forth.

I sighed.

Long and hard.

"Meh."

They both stared at me.

"You just wait til everybody starts getting at you for never being around and always going off together. You just wait. _You just wait til you're the ones 'disadvantaging the flock' and 'abandoning them' and 'turning into a separate flock of two'. You wait _til everybody is always mad at you! It's not as easy as it seems!!!"

And with that, I grinned, turned and strode out of the room.

Right down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Right back to Fang.

THERE IS NO OTHER EPILOGUE

_

* * *

_

I am so sad to have to finish this. I have truly truly loved writing it, and it's like, the only FanFic I have ever actually been remotely committed to. And thank you so much for reading this. I owe you so much.

_Thank you for allowing me to redeem my devastation to you._

_If that made any sense :P_

_Love love love _

_Faith!!!_

_Oh, yeah: Breaking Dawn extract, copyright Stephanie Meyer. Cos I'm such a Twilight geek. :D _

_And speaking of Twilight-Type stuff...have you people seen Remember Me?_

_Cos i went to see it, slightly doubtfully, yesterday and OMG I CRIED._

_Because..._

_*SPOILER ALERT!!!!*_

_*SPOILER ALERT!!!!*_

_*SPOILER ALERT!!!!*_

_(There, now nobody can complain.)_

_He (the main guy-Robert Pattinson) dies in 9/11!!! And as soon as that date appeared on the girl who was his little sister's blackboard, i just started crying. And didn't stop til waaay after the movie finished. It just makes me so so sad, that day. Oh, gosh i sobbed. And i was the only person, embarrassingly enough. Great._


	16. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements.**

Because there are so many people I need to thank.

Ok, starting with the most amazing.

Rose.

_You are insane. Completely. And therefore the most influential and inspirational person possible for me to be around. Thank you for those moments- crying with me in the bookshop after buying Fang, skipping to the end and discovering The Truth. For posting the entire thing up on FanFiction, therefore giving me hours of happiness. Hehe. For helping me plan it all out and actually motivating me to do something for once. For typing three chapters of my handwritten scrawl out and not complaining (much). Thak you._

Isabelle.

_You come next, for some reason. Oh, yeah, for being my closest likeness to Nudge (excluding your trademark grouchiness) and your phenomenal idea of having the muchos-anticipated Faxness reunion…through a window. Inexplicably, it's brilliant._

Joe. (the cousin, not the friend, or the guy in my English class who I hate.)

_Quite simply, you are my Iggy. And emailing you every day is more inspiring than you will ever know, even if all we talk about is rubbish._

Charlie.

_You are Gazzy as an average kid. I know Gazzy isn't really in this (is he in it at all?? ?Oh, he is now. Rose insisted.) but it helps to have you put him there in my head. And for me to be able to see with my own eyes exactly how cute he would be if he was real._

Lili.

_Again, I'm sorry I gave Dylan your name. It just sort of came to me one day. And, like I said at the time, after actually reading about him, I don't hate him, I just don't like him. Sorry 'bout that. _

Thank you all.

And you, for reading this and probably, hopefully, not being mean about it.

* * *

OOOH!!!

AND COMING SOOOOOON......

BECAUSE OF YOU: The story of Kim.

Like, all of it.

But you will have to be slightly more patient,cos i haven't written it yet so i'll post a little more infrequently. But i'll try to make the chappies longer. Two pages minimum, promise.

And the first one will be posted April 13th. My fifteenth birthday!!!! XD


	17. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Hey! Rose here (Faith's Stepsister).**

**Faith's on holiday right now but I want to let you all know that the first chapter of her fanfic, Because of You, has been posted.**

**It's about Fang's mom, Kim. I think she's mentioned this before, but just thought I'd let you all know. **

**Oh, and it's the prequel to this story so it will have Fang in it!!!**

**Please check it out!!!!**

**Rose xx**


End file.
